Off and On Screen Love Affairs
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Mckayla Emerson hasn't had many big breaks till she joined the Teen wolf franchise as Debby Pearce, The tough Alpha Female of Beacon Hill With Teen wolf starting the second part of season 3 ;it's becoming critical with many twist and turns to the show, she learns of a twist that involves romance will the romance transpiring on-screen happen off-screen (Shelley HenningXOC)
1. Welcome To The Cast

**I Don't Own Shelly Henning at all as well my other celebrity cast I give them full credit to being themselves  
I Only own Mckayla and other original character as well my plot line**

**Mckayla Emerson hasn't had many big breaks till she joined the Teen wolf franchise as Debby Pearce, The tough Alpha Female of Beacon Hill who doesn't go down without a fight. Mckayla is now on top of the world. With Teen wolf starting the second part of season 3 and it's becoming critical with many twist and turns to the show, she learns of a twist for her character that involves romance. What happens when Romance on-screen begins transpiring off-screen? (Shelly Henning x OC)**

**Mckayla's Pov**

"Kayla? Kayla"

"Go away"

"Can't Hon Jeff wants us on set"

Yawning ruffling my hair I look up tiredly making eye contact with Holland Rolland and Crystal Reed standing in my doorway. Standing up I rub my eyes laughing. Hi I'm Mckayla Emerson I just turned 22 and I was born in Houston, TX but at the age of 19 I decide to move to California pursing an acting career. Saying it was tough getting a big break is an under statement I was getting the door slam left to right I did get some roles but they were small little cameo roles or was just extras. Then one day I was strangely at Target and I met Jeff Davis and he asked me to audition for Teen Wolf; I was spectacle at first I mean getting shoot down everywhere you turn does that to you. At First I actually audition for Allison, but I didn't get it. I was devastated, but Jeff called me offering me the role of Debby. I came in the next day and rocked the audition getting the part, and I've loved it every day. Now my character Debby is kinda like me except I'm not a sexy Alpha. Ruffling my hair I look at my two best friends as well co-stars,

"I might of over slept"

Crystal nodded,

"Your telling me"

Holland Nudges her shaking her head turning back to me,

"It's ok we already called Jeff, so Dylan is on his way to pick us up"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Wait how did you two get in my apartment"

They both looked at me silently. Crystal giggled nervously,

"We brought Holland's car"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Why don't we just take Holland's car"

"Because"

"Because?"

They nodded. I was about to ask them more, but the door bell rings.*who could that be?* I looked at Holland and Crystal and they were just looking at me blankly,

"I'll get that"

Walking toward the door I look through the peep-hole *Dylan* Opening the door slightly I smile,

"Hey Dylan"

"Hey Mckayla. Holland called me to pick you up, but I see her car there so is she taking you?"

I looked up at Holland's Red Toyota Camry. Giggling uneasy I look back at Holland who some how was standing next to me shaking her head frantically. Looking back at Dylan I smile ruffling my hair,

"No actually she stopped by yesterday with Crystal and she end up having car trouble so they took a cab home"

"That's strange"

"My Hair, well Dylan I did just wake up"

"No"

He begins laughing,

"I was just saying about Holland, She just bought that car"

I laugh slightly when I realize where he was going,

"I know it's weird, but it happen"

"Ok,umm?"

"Yeah"

"Can I Come in?"

I looked back at Holland quickly beckoning her to race upstairs,

"Sure, I need to get dress though"

"Sure I'll just wait in the living room"

"Perfect"

Opening the door wider Dylan walks inside. Looking around he smiles turning to me,

"You've change the place around?"

"Yeah"

Walking back upstairs I glare at Holland and Crystal who was sitting on my bed watching TV, luckily the TV's volume is turned down,

"What are you two up to?"

Crystal smile,

"Why would you think we are up to something?"

"Yeah We are just doing nothing"

Shaking my head I move toward my closet; picking out a cute pink crop tee and a cute black flowy skirt. Holland and Crystal jaws were hanging smiling,

"What?"

Crystal looked at me,

"Kayla if I was into girls you would be on my top list"

Holland look at us laughing shaking her head

"Funny Crystal; What would Daniel Say"

"He doesn't have to know"

Putting on the finishing touches. I turn to them one last time,

"Don't leave till Dylan and I leave"

"We know Mckayla"

Nodding I walk

"Kinky, but Crystal sorry you're not my type"

"I understand"

Laughing it off I walk downstairs, Dylan looks up from the couch,

"What's so funny?"

Digging through my purse I pull out my phone,

"I was watching this funny video on YouTube that involve a dog trying to dance"

"Oh I think I saw that one"

"You did?"

"Yep"

We arrived on set and head toward Jeff smiles. He looks up,

"Dylan and Mckayla perfect"

Smiling we both simultaneously said,

"Hey Jeff"

He smiles motioning for us to follow him. Now we've been working on Season 3 part B I know what your thinking, why is it called part B? well you see the show usually has 12 episodes which in my opinion is a load of crap because we always getting high rates with the audience, but still never mind that is for another day. Jeff had us come into the conference room on set. As Dylan and I walk inside and everyone (except for the Craver twins) was surprising there including Holland and Crystal. I sit down next to Holland and Crystal while Dylan sits next to Posey. Taking our seat Jeff smiles,

"We are going to start this part off with your characters, Posey, Dylan and Crystal. Dealing with sacrificing themselves. Not going to many details as they come, but I want to give you guys a heads up. We are going to be casting for a new role "

We all nod while Jeff continues addressing what we are planning on,

"I want to bring the show on a new level, so that includes adding a little more romance"

We all looked at each other giggling. Holland looked at Jeff raising an eyebrow,

"Who is the lucky Duo?"

Jeff looks around pointing at Daniel and Crystal. They looked down embarrassed. I turned to Holland giving her a hand five,

"I knew it, Hoechlin owes me $20"

We looked at Hoechlin and smile when he looked at me shaking his head. Before we could say anything Jeff cuts us off,

"Mckayla and Dylan"

Looking up at Jeff I raise an eyebrow,

"Really?"

I looked at Dylan and he was giggling uneasily. Turning to Holland and Krystal they were making kissy faces. Turning back to Jeff he smiles shaking his head. Between the cast and I we always act like kids. Once the mood seem to change Jeff spoke up,

"Ok so I've also been thinking of adding new characters. I was thinking of adding new girl characters, but I want to see fans reactions so they aren't going to be many characters yet till the next season."

Cutting Jeff off I smile. Dylan and Posey look at Jeff before Posey ask the dying question of the day,

"Wait we've been renewed for season 4?"

Jeff Nods,

"Yep"

Dylan smiles reaching over high fiving me and then everyone else,

"Turn up"

We all nodded smiling with Joy. Quieting down Jeff speaks

"I've audition a lot of girls"

I look over and see Dylan and Posey fist pump. Looking back at Jeff he beckons someone to walk inside. Looking over we notice Two girls walking in; One had long black hair and the other had Brown hair *She looks familiar*. Jeff smiles looking at us,

"Guys this is Arden Cho and Shelly Henning"

We all smile looking up nodding before simultaneously saying a big welcoming,

"HELLO"

After the rest of Jeff's chat we begin filming. Walking around set taking pictures and tweeting. Walking into my trailer for hair and make up I smile looking up at Aubrey, my stylist. She looked at me,

"How does it feel to be back"

"Amazing"

"Where are you filming?"

"The first scene is going to take place in Stiles' room. He's going to be hallucinating kind of. It's a dream sequence."

Aubrey nods,

"Are you in the scene?"

I smile,

"Yep Stiles is going to have a moment with Debby"

"Whoa"

"Yep the fans are going to go nuts "

She nods combing my hair before ruffling it like I just woke up,

"Yeah I know a lot of people who ship Debby and Stiles"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Really?"

"Yep and I'm one of them, so any spoilers on their relationship"

Shaking my head I laugh; Debby and Stiles' relationship is complicated. Stiles has crushed on Debby and Lydia at the same time without realizing. Through out the years they seem to become closer. Looking at Aubrey,

"I don't know to be honest"

"Mckayla on set"

Looking at Aubrey smiling I stand up,

"Well that's my cue"

Walking out of my trailer I begin heading to set. Bumping into someone on my way I look down at the person,

"I'm so sorry"

"It's Ok"

*That Voice* Looking at the person I'm stun,

"Shelly"

"Hey umm Mckayla Right?"

Helping her up I smile. *SHOCK* touching her hand I couldn't help but feel an electric shock coursing through me. Looking into her eyes I'm paralyze her brown luscious eye reminded me of sweet Chocolate, Then it hits me where I've seen her face before,

"I remember you?"

She raises an eyebrow while I continue,

"You played Stephanie Johnson in Days of our Lives and starred The Secret Circle as Diana Meade."

"Yeah"

I awkwardly laughed,

"I don't want to sound like a stalker because that would be awkward"

She shakes her head franticly,

"No I'm just surprise"

"Well I loved the secret circle; I wanted them to renew it"

"Yeah I know"

We just stood there awkwardly till she laughed,

"Sorry"

"About?"

She runs a hand through her hair,

"I just imagined our first meeting not as awkward"

"Our first meeting?"

"Yeah, umm I just recently caught up on the show and your character is my favorite. She's so sexy"

I raise an eyebrow. Shelly looks at me,

"Sorry , I'm not saying that you aren't sexy because well you are"

She looks at me before laughing,

"I must sound like an idiot"

"No you don't I think it's cute"

We begin talking more before I headed to set filming. Once Dylan and my scene was over we were able to take a break, Shelly and I begin heading to café to eat with the other cast. As we were picking food Hoechlin walks over,

"Hey Mckayla"

"Hey Hoechlin"

Hoechlin looked at Shelly smiling. Looking at Shelly he did the most sudden move ever he kissed her cheek,

"Hey Jill"

Shelly turns around and Hoechlin's face was priceless;

"Your not Jill"

I never seen him like it before he looked like he was about to crawl into a hole. Laughing it off I look at Shelly who was blushing like crazy,

"Welcome to the cast"

**Author's Note:**

**First Chapter to my new story. So you meet Mckayla, what do you think about her? I can't wait to see how you guys will see her grow and she met Shelly wonder how their relationship with grow. Who's ready for Teen wolf's episode tonight I've seen pics and I'm Pump also check out my new community called Werecyote Fever it's all about Malia Tate :D I might add this story there. Tell me what you guys think about the story so far Luv you guys please Comment, Follow, and Favorite :D**


	2. Mystery Girl lead to Drama

******I Don't Own Shelly Henning at all as well my other celebrity cast I give them full credit to being themselves  
I Only own Mckayla and other original character as well my plot line**

**Shelley's POV**

Walking around set with Mckayla was...amazing. I couldn't help, but feel mesmerized. She looks more beautiful in person I can't even brings out words. I don't know what or how it started, but watching the show from the pilot to now I've loved her character so maybe that's why I begin to have a little girl crush on Mckayla. Looking around set I see Mckayla and Dylan on set getting ready to film a scene,

"Shelley"

Looking toward the voice I see Jeff,

"Hi Jeff"

"I wanted to give you some background on your character, Malia"

I smile,

"Cool"

Jeff begins explaining when I notice a girl with blonde hair walking up with two cups of Starbucks coffee *who's that?* She was looking high and low for someone. Turning to Jeff I smile quickly turning a glance to the girl,

"I'll be right back"

He nods smiling one last time before moving somewhere else going to talk with the camera people. Moving toward the girl Smiling I tap her shoulder. She looks up started,

"Are you looking for someone?"

She nods looking around,

"Actually yeah"

We look over and then a familiar curve figure begins making way over,

"Debby?"

Mckayla and Dylan were making there way over from filming, and from the way they looked it was intense since both looked like they just woke up. The girl name Debby smiles instantly moving over to Mckayla giving her a hug before smiling at Dylan. Mckayla turns to me smiling,

"Hey Shelley"

I nod,

"Hey"

She turns to the girl name Debby ,

"Debby, This is Shelly she's my new co-star."

She nods,

"Shelley, This is Debby Ryan"

I smile looking at the girl and realization hits me, I know her she's a Disney star. I don't know why but I couldn't help, but feel like she was going to be trouble,

"Shelley?"

Looking up I Mckayla raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah"

She giggles looking at Debby and Dylan,

"Dylan here was asking you about how Britt was doing."

I raise an eyebrow then laugh,

"She's fine. I haven't really spoken to her"

He nods turning to Mckayla,

"Hey Kay do you need a ride since I brought you"

"Oh Yeah"

"Wait"

We look at Debby who grabs Mckayla's Hand instantly,

"I can give you a ride"

Mckayla looks uneasy before turning to Dylan,

"Yeah, She can give me a ride"

Dylan nods,

"Ok well I'm head on then"

We nod. Debby turns to Mckayla smiling,

"Why don't we go for Dinner"

"Umm...Sure"

Catching a quick glance at Mckayla and she looked tense *what's that about?* Smiling she looks up at me and I could hear the heaven. What am I saying? It's obvious this girl like Mckayla, but Mckayla doesn't seem interested. Debby was gathering her keys turning to Mckayla she ask,

"You ready?"

"Yeah, umm about Dinner?"

"What?"

"Shelley why don't you come with us?"

I looked up alarm turning to Debby she glares at me like say' no and move on'. Turning to Mckayla I was conflicted she was practically begging. Pouting she was like 'please help me' smiling as best as I could,

"Sure I'm Done"

Mckayla smiles,

"Great. Is that ok Deb?"

She looks up uneasy,

"Umm...Mckayla I want to spend time with you...alone, but the more the merry"

Looking up I take a deep breath *great she hates me*

Arriving to the restaurant was difficult paparazzi was everywhere,

"Mckayla look over here"

"Debby are you and Mckayla an item?"

Looking down I see Debby grabbing Mckayla's hand lean toward her. Walking inside getting a table in the back it was so akward. Mckayla looks up,

"I'm go to the bathroom"

Once Mckayla left Debby looked at me. Taking a sip of water she smiles,

"Stay away from Mckayla"

"Excuse me"

"I can see the way you look at her"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

She was about to say something else, but Mckayla walk up, and Debby's Whole attitude changed from a huge bitch to a perfect angel. Mckayla looked at us,

"Hey everything ok"

Debby nods,

"Yeah I was just getting to know Shelley. I can tell we are going to be good friends"

Mckayla smiles taking a seat by me smiling,

"That's really good"

We sat there eating and having a good time, well Mckayla and I were Debby seem moody she was always trying to get Mckayla's attention. Soon after we ate our meal. Mckayla pulled out her phone,

"Hello. Ok that's great. I'll be there"

Hanging up she smiles looking at me before turning to Debby,

"Well this was good, but I have an interview tomorrow in the morning, so I should head home"

Standing up getting her purse Debby grabs her wrist standing up,

"Mckayla that's good I should take you home"

Mckayla smiles shaking her head looking at me before glancing at Me,

"Actually Shelley lives closer to me, and I don't want to use your gas, so Shelly will take me back"

Debby glares at me but I shook it off smiling,

"Well ok that's totally fine, I'll see later Mckayla. I'll call you"

She leaned over kissing Mckayla on the lips, but end up kissing her cheek instead. Grabbing our things we walk to my car. Taking a deep breath I look at my mirror trying not to stare at Mckayla,

"Ask me I know you want to"

I look at Mckayla laughing uneasy,

"No I'm Good"

Mckayla looks at me,

"Debby and I aren't in a relationship"

"Then why did she kiss you"

"I thought you didn't care"

I looked at her guilty,

"I don't care it's just if we are going to be getting to know each other"

She laughs,

"It's fine. Debby has a slight crush on me we worked on a movie together"

I nod laughing,

"Have you try telling her your not interested"

"You can say that"

We laughed and continue talking on the way. It turns out we did live close to each other, Pulling up at Mckayla's House,

"Are you stalking me?"

She raises an Eyebrow,

"Umm..?"

I pointed out in a direction of a house smiling,

"I live right there"

"Really"

I nod smiling watching the moving truck pulling out my driveway,

"I just moved in"

Smiling she laughs covering her mouth,

"Well hello neighbor"

"Hi"

I looked at her smiling I don't know why but we just met and I can already feel a slight connection to Mckayla,

"Hey do you want to come in"

"Umm"

"Mckayla"

We looked over I see two girls one had strawberry blonde hair while the other was a brunette I recognized them instantly. It was Holland and Crystal. Looking at me apologetic Mckayla smiles,

"Sorry they just show up unexpected"

"This a routine thing?"

She laughs nodding,

"You can say that. Do you want to come inside"

Looking at Mckayla I sadly smile,

"I can't I have to pack"

She looked slightly...Disappointed,

"Well ok. See you around set"

I watched her walk inside her house. Once I heard the door close I couldn't help but feel like that was my door of opportunity was closed as well *Crap* I wasn't into girls much, but Mckayla was just so attractive she reminded me of a version of that girl from victorious I think her name was Victoria Justice she will just be unexpected and will be full of talent.

**A/N : Another Chapter Hope you like it. Next chapter I'm speed it up a little. Sneek peek it's going to involve Shelley and Mckayla's first scene together as well a cast Party that gets a little crazy. Please check out Blue Love as well if you haven't already Comment, Favorite, or Follow I love hear feedback luv you all who have been reading this story so far**


End file.
